Archie: Riverdale Reunion
by Alyoop
Summary: Archie and the gang are all in their 20s and it's Riverdale High's reunion. Will flames of romance spark once more? Will Archie choose Betty or Veronica?
1. Riverdale Reunion

**Part 1: Riverdale Reunion**

It's the 10 year reunion at Riverdale High. Archie and the gang are all 28, but Betty and Veronica haven't been in touch with Archie since they were 25. They're all nervous to see each other again, but it seems almost like nothing has changed.

As soon as Archie walked into the gymnasium he saw Veronica in an expensive fur coat. This made Archie glance at his own 50 percent off tux and sigh. Veronica was dancing with Reggie…he was sure that Veronica had forgotten all about boring Archie. Then Archie saw Betty, she was as blonde as ever and she was alone at the punch table. He thought for sure that Betty wouldn't mind seeing him. He took in a deep breath and advanced towards her.

"Err…hi, Betty." Archie flinched because he was afraid that he would be rejected immediately. But he was shocked when Betty came running over and lovingly wrapped her arms around his neck. Archie was frozen for a moment then finally embraced Betty.

"I've missed you…it's been 3 years." She ended the hug and Archie felt something for Betty that he never thought he would feel. Archie had fallen in love with Betty…she had matured, become a woman. This entranced Archie. A slow song came on and everyone rushed to their partners. Archie desperately wanted to dance with Betty. _Come on Arch, you can do this, _he thought to himself.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Once again, he flinched, but Betty gently took his hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. Betty put her arms around his neck and Archie was hesitant to touch Betty's waste. It looked so delicate; it almost seemed out of bounds. But Betty took Archie's arms and put them on her waste herself. Archie was impressed by her confidence as well as her beauty. _I'd better start acting more confident too_, Archie thought. "You look amazing." Betty blushed.

"So do you." Archie was flattered but he knew that she was saying that to be nice, judging by his tux and his quickly gelled hair. _Oh god, she doesn't think I'm attractive! I better boost up the confidence level, _Archie was sure this would work. He slowly pulled Betty closer to him and pressed his lips against hers. Archie could feel Betty melting in his arms. Archie wished that the kiss would last forever, but he knew it couldn't, so he pulled away gently. Betty's eyes were still closed when he opened his. She opened her eyes and stared as if she were hypnotized, right at Archie.

Veronica was across the dance floor and she had seen the kiss. She was stomping her feet in fury. Reggie tried to calm her. "Honey bear! Don't be jealous, you're here with me, the most handsome guy that ever went to Riverdale High." Veronica acted as if she never even heard Reggie's comment and stormed off towards the enchanted couple.

Archie felt a tap on his shoulder and snapped out of his trance. He turned around and felt someone's lips shove into his. This kiss was not mesmerizing like the one he and Betty had shared. It was actually kind of painful and rude. He quickly pulled away and saw Veronica standing there. "Archiekins! I've missed you terribly. Let's never be apart again!" She kissed his cheek and began to hug him.

Archie looked back at Betty but she wasn't there. His eyes searched frantically for his true love and saw her leaving the building in tears. He tried to pull away to comfort her, but he was held in place by Veronica. "Oh darling, I love you!" Veronica kissed him again and as soon as Archie felt her hand on his rear he pushed her away.

"Listen, Ronnie, I'm flattered that you feel that way about me…but I've moved on to a different kind of girl, not one that isn't spoiled or rude, but one that is kind and smart." Veronica was at first appalled, but then she decided that he didn't mean to say that.

"Oh, Archiekins don't say that." She was pretending to cry. Archie tried to pull away again, but she pulled him in once more. _This isn't working…this calls for drastic measures! _Veronica thought, but then acted. She kissed Archie again, but this time it was a French kiss. Archie immediately returned the kiss. Veronica was pleased; she knew that no one could resist her when she played dirty. Archie's eyes flashed open and pushed Veronica away, realizing what he was doing.

"I'm sorry Ronnie…but I love someone else." He began to walk towards the door.

"Are you talking about that peasant, Betty? She doesn't deserve you! I do!" Veronica was screaming this for the whole gymnasium to hear. Archie ignored her and exited the building. Veronica's charm and beauty was finally defeated because Archie had finally grown up into a man. He could now see what made Betty a fantastic person, and he now saw Ronnie's ugly side.

Archie ran speedily through the parking lot until he saw Betty. She was sobbing while sitting on top of Archie's old jalopy. He saw that the light had been smashed; he knew that Betty was angry. He felt terribly about hurting Betty. "Um…hi." Archie finally said. This startled Betty and she quickly wiped away her tears, embarrassed that Archie had seen her crying. "I didn't mean to hurt you…I don't love Veronica…"

"Then why did you kiss her?" She practically screamed this and Archie jumped. He slowly started towards her and gently put his warm hand against her face.

"I didn't…Veronica is the same jealous teenager, but I've grown up. I see you now as the most beautiful person alive. I love you." When Archie said this Betty lit up.

"I love you too." Betty words were meaningful and passionate. It seemed like they were holding each other forever until Betty finally kissed Archie. This kiss had the exact same passion as their previous kiss, and maybe even more. When their kiss ended, Archie spoke.

"Let's go home." The word home meant so much to Betty. It meant that they were going to the spot where they would live together, raise children together, and die together.

When they finally arrived home to Archie's house (he has his own), Archie immediately led Betty to the bedroom where they would conceive their first child, and start the beginning of their happily ever after.

**The End**


	2. The Family

**Part 2: The Family**

It is one year later and Betty and Archie have a new born baby girl named Chloe. Archie and Betty are married. They invited Veronica but she never showed up, since they said "I do", they've never been apart. Archie and Betty were on the couch listening to romantic music on the radio while embracing each other. They were more in love than they ever were; they now shared a family, a house, and love for one another. Just then they heard crying, it was Chloe.

"I'll go this time." Betty rolled her eyes as she said this, before she left, she kissed Archie. Archie giggled and pulled her onto the couch with her. "Archie!" Betty was laughing uncontrollable while Archie smothered her with his lips. "Stop it!" He finally released her and she jogged out of the room and up the stairs. When she entered the baby's room she saw her bundle of joy whining. It looked so sad and it made Betty sympathetic, but she knew that all babies cry because they want something, not always because they are sad. Betty scooped Chloe up and kissed her forehead. When Betty emerged with the baby, Archie smiled. Betty smiled too. _I don't deserve her; she's too beautiful for me. _Archie sunk into the couch in aw. Archie was almost afraid of Chloe, he was afraid of handling something so fragile. When Betty handed the baby to him, he was so gentle. Betty knew that he was going to make a perfect father. Betty searched the cupboards for the baby food.

"Do you want to feed her?" Betty asked. Archie furiously shook his head.

"I'll either throw up or crush the baby by accident. You know how clumsy I am!" Archie was being serious, but Betty laughed as she remembered their high school days when Archie constantly crashed into Mr. Weatherbee and was always causing accidents and injuries. Archie looked concerned at first, but Betty's laughter had swept away the concerned look on his face and replaced it with a joyful one. He began to giggle as well.

Betty took the baby and began scooping spoonfuls of baby food into Chloe's mouth and she kept on taking it. Unfortunately, this made Archie feel sick to his stomach.

"How can you look at that stuff? It looks like applesauce that's been digested and brought up!"

"Why can't you keep your negative comments to yourself?" That was Betty and Archie's first fight; Betty gasped and covered her mouth. Tears began to roll down her face. "I'm sorry, dear! I didn't mean to raise my voice! Let me make it up to you!" Betty fled upstairs with the baby. When she came back, Chloe was no longer with her. Archie looked confused as to what Betty was doing. Betty elegantly sat beside Archie and took his hand. She grasped the back of Archie's neck and pulled him closer. Betty started kissing Archie and he did nothing to stop her, he was content with Betty's actions but he pulled away.

"Why are you doing this?" Archie asked. He had no idea why Betty randomly felt like having a romantic moment with him.

"I'm making it up to you." Archie liked this response and dove into Betty's lips. Betty kissed Archie's neck and began to whisper into his ear. As Archie listened to Betty's heavenly voice, he melted into the couch. The hypnotized look on his face faded when he heard Betty say, "…another baby." He sat upright and looked completely serious now.

"Another baby? Why?" Betty looked appalled at Archie's response.

"Why wouldn't you want another one? I thought you wanted to start a family." Betty's puppy dog eyes were irresistible; he began talking in a gentle tone.

"Well, I suppose maybe we could try having another child…but don't you think two is enough?" To Archie's relief, Betty nodded. Archie sighed as Betty wrapped her arms around him and kissed his neck again. While doing this, she began to unbutton his shirt. When Archie was completely shirtless, she took his hand and they both frolicked up the stairs and went into the bedroom. 1 hour later

Archie was woken by the cries of Chloe. Archie emerged from the bedroom. He looked behind him and gazed upon the sleeping Betty; he smiled and slowly closed the door. Archie entered Chloe's room and picked her up. While in the kitchen he pondered about what to feed her. He didn't want to even look at the baby food. So, he shrugged and took a few grapes. Archie popped one into Chloe's mouth. Her little jaw struggled to chew such a large and new food, but she swallowed and reached out her small hands for another. Archie chuckled and gave her another one, but she didn't chew this time. In fact, she didn't move at all. Her cheeks began to grow red, and Archie panicked.

"911! I have to call 911!" Archie scrambled to the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello? Can I help you?" The man on the phone said, alert and ready to move.

"My baby! It's choking!" They hardly understood Archie for his tears were impairing his speech. Luckily, they got the message.

"Do not panic, sir. Give you baby the Heimlich maneuver. Gently! We're on our way; we've tracked your residence." The man said this very quickly to save time and hung up.

Archie looked down at Chloe. Her entire face was now red. He wrapped his arms around Chloe's waste and performed a gentle upward thrust. Nothing happened and Archie began to panic again. He performed the Heimlich again, the baby made a very small noise but he wasn't done yet.

Betty yawned and sat upright. She was awoken by the sound of sirens. "What on earth?" Betty wondered, dazed and sleepy. She stumbled out of the room and look into the house. She was startled by the sight and sound of people bursting into the front door. Betty fell backward but searched quickly for Archie. She saw him, he gave one more thrust and the grape came flying out of Chloe's mouth. Betty fainted, the last thing she saw was Archie standing over her trying to pull her up.

Betty woke up in a haze. She blankly glanced at a clock and it was 1 o'clock in the morning. Her eyes suddenly came in to focus. She was at the hospital; she let out a little yelp in shock. She looked around while wondering why she was there. Betty suddenly had a look of terror on her face and her jaw dropped. She stood up, knocking the chair over and began galloping down the hospital's corridor.

"My baby! My Chloe!" She was continued running, not knowing where she was going until she crashed into someone. Once again she lay unconscious on the floor.

When Betty awoke this time she was surrounded by smiles and when she looked down, Chloe was in her arms. "Why are we at the hospital?" She panicked while snuggling the baby. "All I remember is…" Her eyes opened wide. "Archie! You gave Chloe the Heimlich maneuver?" Betty continued shouting out every swear word she knew at him. He looked as if he were about to burst.

"She was choking! I'm sorry for saving our baby's life!" Betty now appeared to be sorry about what she'd said before, until the doctor stood up.

"Excuse me, Archie, but the baby would never have choked if it weren't for you." The doctor's voice was serious, Archie looked as confused as ever.

"What are you talking about? I was just feeding her!" Archie felt extremely offended by the doctor. He would never try to choke his own baby girl.

"You should not feed grapes to a baby of that young age. She isn't ready for solid foods." When the doctor said this, Archie sunk lower and lower in his chair. _Boy, am I a lousy dad. _Betty stood up and looked into Archie's eyes furiously with her deep blue ones. Usually her eyes were soft and kind, but now they were angry and sharp.

"And to think I said you would make a good father." She left the hospital, leaving Archie to call a cab.

Archie slowly opened the door. As he began to walk up the stairs to his bedroom to sleep after this long night, he heard a loud voice coming from it. "The couch!" Archie immediately went to the couch. A new marriage and he'd already been sent to the couch.

As he lay their, he knew that everything would be alright in the morning, at least before he heard a knock at the door. He opened it, it was Veronica. She immediately flung herself onto Archie in tears.

"Oh honey bunny! I heard about your poor baby, you must need comforting." She began kissing him and they both toppled over onto the couch. Archie's thoughts raced around in his head as Veronica began to unbutton his shirt. Archie didn't move, or stop her. He was just thinking about how Betty hated him; how he almost killed his baby and how useless he was to the world. When Archie felt Veronica undo the zipper of his pants he knew that it was the last straw. He burst off the couch sending Veronica onto the floor with a painful sounding thump.

"I'm not going to screw my life up anymore! This marriage is going to work, and I'm not going to let you ruin it!" Archie practically threw Veronica out the door. She cursed at Archie and stormed off into her car. She gave Archie the finger while driving away, but Archie just returned it. He slammed the door and kicked a pillow that was on the ground in anger. When he looked up, Betty was standing before him.

"Betty! I…I didn't mean to…I tried to…" But before he could even begin his long explanation, Betty was kissing him and sliding her hand across his bare chest. As the once again happy couple continued to make out, Betty opened her eyes as if she just remembered something. She took her lips off of Archie's and softly whispered in his ear.

"I'm pregnant." Archie mouth dropped to the floor, but this only lasted a few moments. He then bounced up to the ceiling in joy. He kissed Betty once more and kissed he stomach which he knew would soon be much larger in a few months. Archie took Betty's hand and they sat down on the couch. They spent the rest of the night listing possible names for the baby. Neither of them could stop smiling when they looked at each other.

**The End**


	3. A Christmas Miracle

**Part 3: A Christmas Miracle**

It is 8 months later and Betty's belly was much bigger. Archie and Betty still hadn't thought of a name for the new baby. They wanted it to be a surprise as for the gender. Betty decided that when she saw her new baby, she would know the name. Archie trusted her instincts, but not his own. If it were up to Archie, the baby would probably have to grow up with the name Eugene. Betty wanted Archie to help her think of a name, she wanted them to be a team. Tomorrow is Chloe's 1st birthday, December 3rd. Every inch of the Andrews' (Archie and Betty Andrews) house was covered in Christmas decorations. Archie and Betty always reminded each other about how beautifully decorated their home was.

"Don't you just adore the Christmas tree?" Betty's favourite decoration was always the tree. Each little ornament had its own personality and story. She pointed to a small glass heart ornament. "I got that one from my boyfriend in grade 9. Alex Cabot." Archie scowled, he hated it when Betty spoke about her ex-boyfriends. Then a look of confusion found its way across his face.

"Whatever happened to him and 'Josie and The Pussycats'? Is he still their manager?" Betty just shrugged; she didn't care about him anymore. To show this, she wrapped her arms around Archie as they both spent a few minutes just marveling over the Christmas tree while in each others arms. Archie broke the silence when he felt it was his turn to explain what his favourite decoration was.

"I love the Christmas lights on the front of the house outside." Archie had a look of pride on his face, Betty knew why.

"Is this because you used your super enormous muscles to put them up?" Archie blushed, but then held up his arms and flexed. Betty remembered how scrawny Archie was in high school. Now, Betty realized that he was actually really muscular. Betty felt his biceps and they were rock hard. Betty looked at Archie in a giddy, excited way which made him raise an eyebrow.

"Come here, sexy man!" She grabbed his tush and yanked him towards her. Betty ran her fingers through his red hair while passing the small piece of candy cane Betty had in her mouth back and forth. Archie suddenly pulled away. He swallowed the piece of candy cane before he began to talk.

"It kicked! The baby…I felt it kick!" Archie was very excited. He rushed towards Betty and placed his hand on her stomach. He felt it again. "The baby kicked again!" Archie was as excited as a little boy. Only he had a pregnant wife and chest hair. Betty could only smile as she watched Archie being the perfect father.

As night grew closer, Betty and Archie wrapped Chloe's birthday presents as she slept. They also made the last arrangements for the birthday party tomorrow. They had invited their family. Betty's parents had died when she was 22 in a car crash. The Andrews family would attend as well as Betty's older sister Polly. Chloe's Uncle Jughead would be there too. He wasn't really her uncle, but he was Archie's best friend and Chloe's godfather.

As Betty and Archie lay in their bed, Archie thought about his little girl growing up and becoming a teenager. But he knew that it wouldn't happen for a while. That night, Archie had a terrible dream.

_Chloe was 17 and in grade 12. It was 11 o'clock at night and Archie was awoken by a loud noise. It was coming from Chloe's bedroom. He opened the door and saw his worst nightmare before him. She was in her bed naked with a boy. She was letting him feel her all over. He had witnessed his little girl having sex, unprotected. Suddenly, the scene switches to ten years later. Chloe storms into the door and is smoking. She's come to collect her allowance which her parents still gave her because she never got a job until that year. Chloe had become a prostitute on the streets of New York. The scene switched to a funeral. Chloe had died at age 32. She was shot by one of her costumers. Then Betty and Archie died knowing that they were failures as parents._

Archie woke up screaming which woke up Betty. Sweat was pouring down Archie's face as he sprung out of bed and ran out into the hallway. Betty rubbed her eyes in confusion. Archie burst into Chloe's room and leaned over her crib. She was still a baby. He sighed in relief. He wiped his forehead and left quietly, when he entered his room again, Betty was very worried.

"Honey, what's wrong! Where did you go?" Archie calmed her down by stroking her face.

"I just had a nightmare about Chloe; I had to check if she was okay." Archie smiled and that melted all of Betty's worries away. They drifted back to sleep, and Archie's horrible dream didn't return.

Archie woke and immediately turned his head to see if Betty was there, this became a morning routine. She was not there; he got dressed and went into the kitchen. He saw Betty holding Chloe, who was wearing a party hat. Betty heard Archie stirring so her head jolted up. She seemed alarmed, but then she smiled.

"Good morning." Archie kissed her on the cheek. Then Archie kissed Chloe on the cheek.

"Good morning to you too, sweet pea. Is it your birthday today? I think it is! Happy birthday, cutie." He tapped her nose with his finger while saying this, Chloe laughed. Adults love it when babies laughed, and Archie was glowing, which made Betty giggle a little…but Archie didn't notice.

"Everyone will be here in an hour." Betty announced as Archie drank his coffee, it seemed like he had only taken one sip when the hour zoomed by and the doorbell rang. Archie opened the door. It was Jughead. Archie flung out the door into Jughead and hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in ages!" He hadn't seen him since the Riverdale High reunion. Archie looked past Jughead and saw Polly getting out of her car. Archie smiled because he couldn't wait to see Betty's reaction. "Honey, Polly is here!" He yelled so that she could hear. He could hear Betty's footsteps pounding into the floor fast as she ran past Archie outside. She dared not jump onto Polly because she would either hurt the baby or Polly. Instead, she just gave her an enormous hug.

"Oh my god! Polly, you look amazing…and I've missed you!" Their hug lasted a good minute before she let go. "Let's go inside shall we?" They both sped past Archie inside to see the birthday girl. One more car pulled into the driveway and Archie grinned and waved. His father, Fred, got out of the car and waved once. Then his mother, Mary, exited the vehicle and was flailing her arms and smiling from ear to ear. His mother reached him first and almost squeezed him to death. Then he and his father shared a firm handshake, but Archie gave up and hugged him…they both were trying to be manly, but Betty always told Archie that a man who expresses his emotion is manly. So, of course, Archie was willing to take Betty's word for it.

As they all sat down at the table, Chloe, being a baby, didn't realize how lucky she was. She was spending time with her mom, dad, aunt, uncle, grandpa and grandma all at the same time. Plus, they all had a gift for her to show that they loved her. Chloe struggled to blow out her candles, but her Uncle Jughead helped a little. He only blew out one of the, err…one candles. When Chloe was opening her presents, she and everyone else had a grin permanently glued to their face. Just seeing Chloe so happy made everyone else just as excited. There was one gift that Chloe especially liked. It was a stuffed dog. It looked exactly like Jughead's old dog, Hotdog. It almost looked as if he were about to cry when Chloe opened it and hugged it. Jughead loved that dog. Archie knew that, and he was forever thankful for that gift. Jughead must have had a hard time giving it up…but he loved Chloe, and that's the kind of thing you do for a person you love.

After Mary and Fred left and Chloe had gone to bed, Jughead and Polly began to drink and may have drunk too much. Polly and Jughead were holding hands and occasionally peck each other's cheeks. Archie and Betty rolled their eyes because they wouldn't even remember their attraction to each other the next day. Betty suddenly stopped and held her stomach. She began to moan in pain. Archie's eyes dashed to her and sped towards her. He held her face with both hands to see what was wrong.

"Contractions…it's time." Betty managed to spurt that out before she started to cry in pain again. Archie, being muscular, picked Betty up and placed her in the back seat of his car. He then motioned for Jughead and Polly to follow. They realized the seriousness of the situation and quickly hopped into the vehicle. Archie raced to the hospital, going 30 kilometers above the speed limit the entire way.

He burst into the hospital and immediately got everyone's attention. "Lady with a baby, coming through!" The other patients practically bounded out of the way of Archie's path which he was galloping through. When he finally reached the reception desk, he was out of breath. "Wife…having baby!" The receptionist bounced out of her chair and called a doctor and directed them to a room. Betty entered, but Archie was not permitted. As Archie waited in the waiting room which seems to be almost a day, actually it was just an hour, but Archie was shaking. He thought that if it were a girl, he'd want to name it Jill, and if it were a boy, it would be Warren. Archie smiled at this thought then snapped back into reality. His wife was in labour! His head would have popped if the nurse hadn't approached him then and there.

"You may see your wife now." She said calmly with a smile. Archie nodded and pranced in a very ungraceful way into the room Betty was about to have her new baby in. Archie entered and she was in dreadful pain and sweating furiously. He just held her hand until it was time. When it was, he felt as if his hand were about to fall off.

"It's crowning." This comment from the doctor made Betty and Archie smile. Betty continued to scream her head off as she cut off the circulation in Archie's hand. Archie had watched the whole thing, and the baby was out. Archie glanced over at his new…son!

"It's a boy, Betty! It's a boy!" She attempted to make a huge smile, but it came out more as just showing her teeth for no reason. Suddenly, Archie glanced in the direction of Betty's opening and saw a little hand sticking out. Archie gasped and fainted. When Betty heard the thump she yelped in shock. The doctor then spoke.

"Oh yes, did I mention there are two babies?" The doctor seemed as if it was no big deal, but Betty flipped.

"TWINS?" The doctor immediately calmed her down, he didn't want her to over tire herself. As Archie got back on his feet and shook his head. He saw that Betty had fainted.

"Betty! Is she okay?" Archie was very concerned, but once again, the doctor was completely calm.

"It is just as well anyways. We have to open her stomach to take the baby out. We can only take it out regularly if its head comes out first." Archie nodded. He was shooed out of the room and was left to wait once again. He was so tired of being worried and being nervous that he drifted off to sleep.

Archie felt someone tapping his shoulder and he instantly shot up out of his chair. It was the doctor; he was being his regular calm self.

"Betty has successfully delivered twin boys, you may see her now." Archie dashed into the room and saw Betty holding one baby. Archie frantically searched the room and saw the other boy in an incubator.

"What happened? What's wrong?" Archie grabbed the doctor's shirt and his veins appeared to be popping out.

"Nothing is wrong! We must put any baby who is less than 6 pounds in an incubator!" The doctor wasn't calm now, he was frightened by Archie. He slowly released the doctor and sighed.

"Oh…okay. Sorry." He strode towards Betty and she was holding a baby boy. "Have you named them?"

"This one is Jack." Betty smiled. "Since we have twins, you can name the other." Archie looked shocked at first.

"But…I'll give it a horrible name!" Betty rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Okay…um…I'd really like to name him Warren." Betty smiled, and Archie sighed in relief.

"I approve, that is an excellent name." Archie leaned in and kissed Betty. Then he leaned over the incubator looking down at his little Christmas miracle, Warren.

"Merry Christmas, Archie. This is the best Christmas gift I could ever receive." Betty was crying as she said this.

"Just wait until December 25th when you get even more presents!" Then his smile dropped. "This means we have to buy even more presents for two more members of the family!" Betty laughed and Archie followed.

They both looked down at their new born baby boys and new that this was the beginning of another new family. A married couple and three children. It almost seemed to good to be true. But at that moment, Betty and Archie weren't thinking anything negative. They were thinking that anything was possible.

**The End**


End file.
